Fairy Tail: Halloween Bash
by ratedn777
Summary: A Halloween special set in Great Knight of the Sea. I do not own the original work or content. Announcement in the footnotes.


**Fairy Tail: Halloween Bash**

Jose Porla, the former Guild Master of Phantom Lord and a former Wizard Saint. After losing to Makarov, he escaped from capture and became a fugitive. Right now, he was in an abandoned bookstore. He was holding one of his own spell books that he kept secret from the council and his former guild.

'With this forbidden magic I can gain my revenge on Makarov and his brats!' Jose looked for the perfect book and found it almost immediately. 'Ah yes, the perfect monster for this night, the King of Monster!' Jose used his magic to bring the creature from the book to life. The creature in fact looked like a pale-skinned man with black slicked back hair, a black suit and shoes. He wore a black cape that was red on the inside with a long collar. His teeth had fangs and his eyes were red. "Count Dracula, welcome to my humble abode."

"You know my name? May, I enquire your name my good sir?" Dracula had an exotic accent and was well-mannered. 'Humble abode? This building looks like it hasn't seen sunlight for a long time. Though I suppose that's a good thing for me.'

"Of course, please forgive me for being a terrible host. I am Jose Porla, the man whom brought you to this world. Using my magic of course." Jose explained that he was in a world where wizards existed and that he used Living Magic to bring him to this plain in order to extract his revenge against the Fairy Tail guild.

"I see, then you have my gratitude." He gave small bow and fanged smile, then he suddenly grabbed Jose by the throat and lifted him up with ease.

"Ack! W-What a-are y-you doing!?" Jose barely gasped out and was losing oxygen by the second.

(Fairy Tail Guildhall)

"Just what I need to do to ensure my survival." Dracula's eyes were completely red and glowed.

"Happy Halloween!" Makarov shouted at the top of his lungs as Fairy Tail had a party. Everyone was wearing a variety of costumes. Erza dressed up as Batwoman, Lucy was Rapunzel, Juvia was Sailor Mercury, Levy dressed as Touka Kirishima and Mira was dressed as Black Cat.

"This is great!" Gray chugged some beer and sighed in satisfaction. He was wearing a leopard print loincloth and had a club. Cana sat next to him after chugging a barrel of sake, dressed up like then she turned her head.

"You kept stripping when you tried other costumes, didn't you?" Cana was promptly ignored by Gray, whom was now being bothered by Juvia. Gajeel arrived, dressed up as Raditz and was talking to Levy. The cats were dressed as mummies.

"Where's Naruto?" Wendy was a little more daring, she was dressed in a gothic vampire attire. (She's Thorn or Sally MchKnight from Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost)

"Now your costume is daring! Trying to impress someone?" Lucy winked at the girl, whom became a little flustered, but she calmed down and repeated her question.

"Naruto had a bad experience with Halloween and is scared of the supernatural, so around this time, we use this holiday to scare him as revenge against his pranks." Mira then turned to Erza. "Well, it was mainly us. Back when we weren't at the best of terms, Erza and I bonded by scaring the crap out of him. It's been this way since I joined the guild."

"The thing is, Naruto couldn't beat you then, so pranking was the next best thing. Poor Naruto got hit by the objects from your brawls." Levy felt sympathy for Naruto, as did Lucy and Wendy, with the latter being disheartened.

'I wanted to ask him to the party and to be my dance partner tonight. I know! I'll visit him at his house!' Wendy excused herself and left in a hurry. The others also began wondering about Natsu.

"Where's Natsu? It's rare seeing you without him." Carla asked the blue cat, whom sighed with a hint of worry.

"He's going trick or treating. The trick being he'll burn down their house, I don't want to be a part of that…" Carla understood Happy's predicament, if Natsu got in trouble with the Master, so would Happy.

(With Wendy, arriving at Naruto's house)

'This is not what I was expecting.' Wendy saw that Naruto made his house an impenetrable fort with cannons, barbed wire and holy crosses. "Naruto? Are you in there?" Wendy shouted for the blonde.

"Wendy? Is that you?" Naruto's voice rang out and he undid his contingencies and opened the door. "Wow! I didn't expect you to wear that, it looks good on you!" Naruto said whilst surprising her with his own costume. He dressed as if was a Victorian style hunter. 'She's wearing something do daring! I must make sure no one pervs on her!' (The costume The Hunter wears in Bloodborne)

"R-Really? y-you like it?" Wendy turned around and placed her hands on her face. She was completely red at his compliment. She then calmed herself down and turned back to Naruto with a smile on her face. "Your costume looks good too."

"Thanks, but this isn't my costume. It's my uniform!" Naruto did a pose. "For when I go to war with the two she-devils." In Naruto's mind, there were images of Erza and Mira, grinning demonically. "And also, Halloween is a time where evil runs amok. That's why I have these." He took out a pistol and a large axe.

"Why do those weapons smell like garlic and silver?" She was afraid of the answer and Naruto could only smirk in response.

(With Natsu)

"Alright! I got a massive haul this year!" Natsu had a large sack filled with candy. He was dressed up as Dante with his muffler still wrapped around his neck and ate some of his candy. His eyes were closed, and he knocked into someone. "Sorry 'bout that, didn't see you there."

"It is no problem my friend, I must apologise as well. I did not watch where I was going." It was Dracula. "That mark on your arm, are you perhaps a wizard?"

"Yeah I am! I'm from Fairy Tail, the best guild in the world!" Natsu replied and boasted happily, not noticing Dracula's demonic grin.

"You're from Fairy Tail? Excellent." Dracula lunged at Natsu and was now behind, placing him in a hold. "That fool Jose's memories revealed your guild's name to me and it intrigued me. You shall become the first to be my undead slave!" Dracula went to drain Natsu's blood, only for Natsu to release flames from his body and burned the undead creature. Dracula jumped back and released Natsu, also releasing a shockwave from his body and undoing the flames. "You, ignorant human! That hurt!" Dracula had darkness surrounding him and from his body, he summoned more demonic versions of Jose's Shades.

"This is…..Phantom's Master's spell! You came back for more after Gramps beat you, then I'll be happy to oblige!" Natsu charged him with a flame enhanced right punch, only for Dracula to grab his wrist and show Natsu his red demonic eyes.

"I simply took that fool's power as my own but left him alive for he is the reason why I was brought to this world. A world that I will soon rule!" He tossed Natsu to a building and allowed his Shades to wreak havoc.

(Back with Fairy Tail guild)

Naruto was on guard from Erza and Mira, ready for their games. Everyone else was enjoying the party except Wendy until she became bold and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Come on Naruto, dance with me." Naruto couldn't resist her cuteness and joined the dance floor. Everyone was now having a good time, that was until a scared Max arrived.

"It's terrible! Monsters are attacking the town! And Natsu's fighting a guy that's dressed up as Dracula!" Now, Naruto took charge.

"I knew it!" Naruto ran off with his weapons. The guild followed suit, with some wondering what was going on.

(Back with Natsu)

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu took out some Shades and went for Dracula, only for more Shades to attack him.

"Fool! You cannot reach me at your current level! At least not alone!" Dracula laughed at Natsu's struggle. Suddenly, he was shot at the arm and it came off and it began to release steam. "Agh! Silver and garlic!"

"That's right! Count Dracula!" Naruto and Fairy Tail arrived, the others helped out Natsu whilst Naruto dealt with Dracula himself. "I did my research and know all your weaknesses!" Dracula used his other hand to dig through his bullet wound and forcibly removed the bullet, hissing in pain as his hand was burned.

"Try it human!" Dracula changed into a humanoid bat creature and rushed Naruto. Naruto dodged underneath him and cut his stomach, causing it to burn and release steam. "You will pay for that!" Unfortunately for Naruto, Dracula used his supernatural strength and smacked Naruto away. Fairy Tail, however, dealt with his Shades and went to attack him. Dracula grabbed Erza's sword and broke it, kicking her back. He bit Gajeel's blade and broke it with his teeth. He unleashed a scream that disorientated Gajeel and then slapped him away. He then focused on Wendy, becoming enamoured with her due to her appearance and went for her, grabbing her.

"You my dear shall become my bride!" He told only, for Naruto to poke his shoulder and gain his attention.

"Sea Dragon's Iron Fist!" Dracula was sent flying. "Like hell you will! Natsu, finish him off!" Natsu did so by rushing towards him using his Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade.

"NOOOOO!" Drcaula was reduced to ashes. Fairy Tail cheered in victory and returned to their party, ignoring the townsfolk shouting at them for damaging the town.

(With Erza and Mira, guild kitchen sometime later)

"I think we made the right call not to prank Naruto, Wendy would be upset if he got hurt." Erza helped Mira in the kitchen and was eyeing the large pot filled with Mira's famous soup. "Looks like there's plenty of soup left for us. Let's dig in." Erza and Mira opened it, only for roaches to blast out and fly over them.

(With Naruto at the outside)

"KYAAHHHHHHH!" Two screams were heard as Naruto laughed at their misfortune.

'That's what you get when you mess with me!'

(With Jose)

Jose was in bandages and back in his prison cell, being annoyed by his cellmates opera singing.

**Hope you enjoyed this Halloween special. I had to rush it so I could release it on Halloween night at latest. I have an announcement, after Edolas Arc, I will rewrite Great Sea to improve the quality and story as well as make a few changes. I will also delete Path I Choose, Earth Dragon and Rise of a Mage. Path I Choose will have an announcement for the story that will replace before I delete it. **

**You guys can tell Halloween is my favourite holiday and I love Scooby Doo, it just so happens that Tim Curry is in Witch's Ghost, my favourite film of the franchise. I will also finish Fight as One and the reason for a longer update is that I had to get a new laptop as mine broke after I came back from Japan. Anyways Happy Halloween.**


End file.
